In large enterprises, it is imperative that confidential and/or proprietary data be properly protected against exposure, otherwise referred to as a data breach. In certain instances such data includes customer data, e.g., social security numbers, names, addresses, telephone numbers and the like, as well as customer account related data, such as account numbers, account balances, transaction entries and the like.
In the large enterprise environment, the enterprise needs to not only ensure that their confidential/proprietary data is properly and securely protected internally (i.e., within the physical and network confines of the enterprise), but also the enterprise must ensure, where the need arises to communicate/transmit the data to an external entity, that the confidential/proprietary data is properly transmitted to such external entities. In the large enterprise setting, external entities may include, but are not limited to, vendors (i.e., entities in a contractual relationship with the large entities) and other non-contracting third-party entities, for example, other large enterprises, customers or the like.
While, the large enterprise must ensure that the external entity has the proper mechanisms, procedures and governance in place to not only receive confidential/proprietary data, but also properly store such data to prevent exposure. Moreover, in instances where the external entity, is implementing the Internet or a mobile platform to host the confidential/proprietary data, the enterprise, must ensure that the proper mechanisms, procedures and governance are in place to securely host the confidential/proprietary data. In this regard, the enterprise must be able to manage the risk of using the confidential/proprietary data by an external entity (i.e., outside of the enterprise's firewall).
While some enterprises have made marginal strides in insuring the validity of data being transmitted and/or the compliance of both internal sources and external entities (otherwise referred to as external targets), such validation systems typically rely on pre-transmission awareness of the transmission in order for the validation to occur. However, in many instances throughout a large enterprise, due to system unawareness or negligence, a user may transmit data without validating the data, the source and/or the target. In such instances, enterprises have the need to be made of aware that such transmissions are occurring in order to prevent future non-validated data transmissions from occurring and to meet internal and/or external auditing procedures and/or reporting compliance.
Therefore, a need exists to develop systems, apparatus, computer program products, methods and the like that provide a reliable and effective means for ensuring the protection, security and confidentiality of data that is electronically transmitted to external entities. The desired systems, apparatus, computer program products, methods and the like should register previous transmissions (and, in some embodiments, register pending transmissions) that have been validated for data, internal source and external target. Additionally, the desired systems, apparatus, computer program products, methods and the like should provide for tagging/flagging previous data transmissions that are have been determined to include invalid data, invalid internal source and/or invalid external target and notifying/alerting designated entities to correct the invalid data, invalid internal source and/or invalid external target and/or prevent future similar data transmissions.